Ambush Bug
Ambush Bug is a humorous character and total nutcase. He tries to do good but his altered view of reality often gets in the way. He is one of the few comic book characters that will often break the "fourth wall". Origin http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/7/70752/1710123-ambush_bug_08_super.jpg Villainous Ambush Bug Ambush Bug's origin is shrouded in mystery, or possibly too many comic book origin stories. He has related several different versions of his beginnings, most of which have reflected popular superhero origin stories from Marvel and DC. The most likely scenario is that Irwin Schwab, a down and out Joe average raised on too much television, found a costume in a back alley dumpster, discarded by its unknown creator. When Schwab put the suit on he discovered that it could release microscopic bug robots that allowed him to teleport to them. Creation Keith Giffen and Paul Kupperberg created Ambush Bug as a goofy fun character. His first public forays were criminal in nature, causing havoc with Superman, The Doom Patrol, Supergirl, and The Legion of Substitute Heroes. The character proved extremely popular with fans and creators, and Giffen soon softened Ambush Bug's attitude giving him a hero worship of Superman and using that as a springboard to turn him into a hero... just not a very good one. Ambush Bug has starred in two mini-series, several one-shot books, as well as many guest appearances across the DC universe. Character Evolution http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/8190/664666-11164_400x600_super.jpg They are not amusedAmbush Bug began his career as a criminal, but he quickly changed his mind, choosing instead to become a super hero like his icon Superman. He tries to do the right thing, but he keeps getting in the way of himself. During the Son of Ambush Bug mini series, he finds a stuffed doll that he believes can talk to him. Dubbing his new sidekick Cheeks the Toy Wonder, they become a new crime fighting duo. Other than his sidekick Cheeks, Ambush Bug is very much a lone wolf - possibly due to the fact that nobody can stand being around him for more than three minutes - but he did become a member of the Justice League during 52. Naturally, that didn't last long. Lately he has served as a member of The Doom Patrol, "helping" them with several cases, including their clash with The Secret Six. Major Story Arcs Early Appearances Ambush Bug's early appearances in DC Comics Presents, Supergirl, and Action Comics served to establish the character as a comically crazy foil, mostly for Superman. They detail his switch from villain to hero as well as his burgeoning obsession with The Man of Steel. Ambush Bug Mini Series Ambush Bug finds Cheeks The Toy Wonder and they go on several adventures together, culminating in the "death" of Cheeks when Ambush Bug leaves him to diffuse a bomb by himself. He is after all, just a toy. Darkside sort of shows up in all four issues, and is the big bad for the finale, along with Argh! Yle! The Killer Sock. Son of Ambush Bug Mini Series http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/67336/1713178-ambush_bug__1985__pg24_super.jpg The big badDuring his second mini-series, Ambush Bug gets surreal. The fourth wall is broken almost continuously, resulting in Ambush Bug going to court for "contempt of comics". The series ends with Ambush Bug getting kicked out of the DC continuity. This obviously didn't take because he re-appeared some months later, back for mayhem. Doom Patrol Appearances Ambush Bug appeared in the third volume Doom Patrol series starting with issue #9. He helped the Doom Patrol on Oolong Island and was an integral part of finding Elasti-Girl when she was captured. He helped the team defeat a mind controlled Chief, and played a role in their conflict with The Secret Six. He has since left the team for parts unknown, however he will certainly turn up again. Powers and Abilities Ambush Bug's main power is teleportation, which originally was derived from tiny robotic bugs stored in his antennae. He could teleport to anywhere there was a bug. At some point, he altered the technology to where he no longer needed the bugs to teleport. The suit also allows him some limited protection from most attacks. Perhaps Ambush Bug's greatest power is his ability to break the fourth wall. He is fully aware that he is in a comic book. Other Media Ambush appears in the DC Universe online game as a "Vault" character. At times during the training mission,he can be found in the garbage area of the ship,where he will reply with his 4th Wall-Breaking ways:"Oh look,a new player!" then teleport away. He appears to both villains and heroes,giving them access to the vault,an prize area for collecting valuable items,which is modeled by the Joker. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/6/69586/1663849-images_super.jpgDC Universe Ambush Bug